


Wildlings In Love

by PsychoCalixteLove



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: Game of Thrones AU. S5 Ep8Karsi is played by LuisaBeca is in a relationship with Luisa





	Wildlings In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this after making a reference to GOT at McDonald's. Such wonderful times.

It was cold at Hardhome after the Battle at Castle Black, but Luisa and Beca were perfectly warm with each other by the fire. Their daughters Johnna and Willa were sent to bed hours ago, and now they were cuddling with each other under a fur blanket. There were other families with them, but no one paid them any mind. No one really judged their relationship because after all, they were the Free Folk, free to do as they pleased. If that involved someone of the same sex, they didn’t care.

Luisa and Beca stared at the fire while conversing about the many changes coming into their lives. The White Walkers were on their way, and there has been word that a Crow was coming from the other side of the Wall. Both of these things terrified Beca and Luisa, but they had each other so they would be able to get through this. It didn’t help that Luisa had lost her father, brothers, and uncle in the Battle at Castle Black. They both were broken, but they were healing with the other’s love.

Beca lifted herself from Luisa’s bare chest and studied her profile for a while before she piped up. “Luisa, th-there’s something I want you to know.” Luisa looked at Beca, smoothing a piece of dark hair behind her ear, kissed her, and asked, “What is it little one?” Beca glanced around Luisa’s face, taking in her similar dark hair and blue eyes before she said, “No matter what happens to us, I want you to know I don’t regret giving myself to you. My ancestors would spit on me if they knew about us.” Luisa cupped Beca’s cheek and kissed her long and softly, pulling her close. If this were to be the last time they were against each other like this, nothing but skin, they would treasure every second of it. They pulled apart, pressed their foreheads together, and Luisa whispered, “So would mine, but fuck them, they’re dead.” Beca lightly laughed and kissed Luisa again. Their kisses deepened and Luisa flipped them onto Beca’s back, resting comfortably between her legs. They kissed once more passionately before pulling away, Luisa saying proudly, “I love you little one.”

“I love you too big one.”


End file.
